A day to remeber later
by BLT Anubis produtions
Summary: Greg and Amethyst watch "Little Butler" but this might get out of hand


**(Fantomfiction made this for me before he left check out his deviantart account: Trickser37 and enjoy)**

Oh man, Greg's gonna love this." A girl said to herself as she was walking, it was Amethyst. She was a short purple girl with a gem on her chest, a black tank top, black pants, and white hair. She was holding a bundle of tapes that were entitled 'Little butler'. She had only just recently discovered the show not too long ago, but she loved every moment of it, and so would her best friend, a middle aged man with long hair named Greg.

She giggled to herself, she started running and in no time at all she made it to Greg's car wash.

"Greg! Come check this out!" Amethyst yelled to her lifelong friend, she ran past a little boy who was chewing on a sponge, she patted his head and greeted him. "Sup Steven."

"What is it Amethyst?" Greg said running over to her. She threw one of the tapes at him entitled 'Little butler season 1'.

"Bam! Check that out!" Amethyst said. Greg had a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked, scratching the forming bald spot on his head.

"It's about these people, who get a little butler, and they have these problems, and then he says 'you people have too much money'." Amethyst couldn't hold in her laughter, in a few moments she was on the ground rolling. Greg was studying the cover of the tape.

"I guess it sounds good, sure, why not. We can watch it at your place." Greg replied.

"Yes!" Amethyst said, She threw her fist up into the air and ran into the direction of her home. "Come on by when you're done here!" She yelled behind her. Greg smiled as she ran, he couldn't help but admire her enthusiasm towards everything. The way she showed no fear in pursuing anything that even slightly interested her.

*later that day*

Greg was packing everything up. His sponges, his chair, the buckets, all of them went in the empty space in the back of his van. He grabbed Steven, strapped him in on the front seat and got in to take them both to Amethyst's home. As he was driving, Greg was chatting with Steven, nothing too important, just words to bond with his only son.

"You know, Steven, maybe you can take over my carwash when you grow up. It'll be a lot of responsibility though, if you so much as scratch someone's cat, they freak out!" Just stuff like that. Steven would sit and listen, not really understanding his father's words. Greg kept his eyes fixed on the road, looking toward the mountain he was heading for.

"Greg! Finally! C'mon, let's go." Amethyst said once he got there. He walked, carrying Steven into the temple in the side of the mountain. They reached a door in the back and amethyst flashed her gem. It shines for a second, and the door opened. Inside was a mess that put all messes to shame. Piles upon piles of random junk were scattered throughout the room, the only clean space was a small circle where a T.V and some chairs sat.

"Wow, you cleaned." Greg said, astonished. Amethyst wasn't the neatest person, nor was Greg. That was one of the few things they had in common.

"Did I? Gimme a second." She said, she kicked a pile over and scattered it around the floor. "There, much better." She said. "Let's start the show." She said, grabbing one of the tapes and putting it in the VHS player. The theme started, and Greg was confused.

"Isn't them making a baby be their butler a form of slavery? And do child labor laws mean anything to these people?" He said.

"It's a T.V show! Now shush! The best part's comin up." She said, and so it did. Greg loved every second of the show , and he came back every night after that to watch episode after episode, season after season. Eventually he even ditched his job to spend the night so he could binge watch it 24/7.

It wasn't until he realized how long he'd been there that he tried to get out of it.

"I've been here for five weeks?! What the heck?!" Greg exclaimed one day.

"Chill dude. So what? if you didn't notice, then it's not that big of a deal." Amethyst said with a shrug.

"That's easy for you to say, I have responsibilities. I have a job, I have Steven. I can't waste my life watching this show." Greg said.

"Fine, if you wanna go be an adult, at least watch one more episode. Look, I made popcorn." Amethyst said. Greg looked at her, unsure.

"Just one more?" He asked. Amethyst nodded. He groaned and sat down next to her. She put the next tape on to start the next season and say back down in her spot. She set the bowl of popcorn between them and started the episode. Greg immediately heard the crunch of popcorn as Amethyst started shoveling handfuls of it into her mouth. He reached over to grab a piece and felt something, he looked over and saw the hand of Amethyst in his hand. He looked up and met her eyes. Out of nowhere, she leaned in and planted a small kiss on his lips, it would've lasted longer if Greg hadn't pulled away.

There was a small silence that followed that felt like an eternity. They were starting in each other's eyes, Amethyst's cheeks were a darker shade of purple than usual.

"I'd, uuuh,I'd better get going." Greg said, he didn't know what else to say. Amethyst looked away.

"Y-Yeah. Whatever." She turned into a mouse and ran off into the depths of her room. He walked out the door, grabbed a sleeping Steven from Pearl, and left.


End file.
